The purpose of this exploratory study is to investigate the phenomena of successful caregiving situations for functionally disabled, frail elder individuals who employ formal care providers to meet their personal care needs. The specific aims of this investigation are to: (1) examine successful caregiving from the perspective of frail elder care recipients and formal care providers, (2) identify the contextual elements differentiating successful from unsuccessful caregiving situations, (3) delineate financial aspects that impede or enhance successful caregiving situations, and (4) identify factors which contribute to congruence between formal care providers and care receivers, from the perspective of each group. The study will provide insights into components necessary for successful in-home caregiving situations to occur, including and understanding of how values and expectations of care receivers and formal care providers impact the caregiving arrangement. Such knowledge will facilitate selection of caregivers, thereby increasing the likelihood of producing positive caregiving situations for both the care receivers and the formal care providers. Using qualitative methodology with a grounded theory approach, two key informant, groups will be sampled: (1) elder care receivers, and (2) formal care providers. The theoretical sampling plan provides for 30 subjects in each group to be interviewed and audiotaped, using an unstructured interview. Data will be analyzed using the constant comparative method by Glaser and Strauss, from which components of successful caregiving will emerge.